Number Three
by Lady Mac
Summary: Oneshot. "It's happening again," she sobbed. Angst, grief. Spock/Uhura, with McCoy and Kirk.


Number Three

A/N: Sorry I had to write this, but I got the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. Angst, grief, death.

Spock woke immediately as telepathically-shared pain wrenched through his body. Beside him, Nyota moaned, and he threw back the covers. "Lights!"

It was exactly as he had feared, and he struggled not to panic. Bright red blood was seeping through the bedclothes. He snatched his communicator off the bedside table. "Spock to Dr. McCoy. Medical emergency. We are coming to Sickbay immediately."

"I'll be right there."

Spock dropped his communicator and lifted Nyota from the bed. She clutched at his shoulders, her face screwed up in agony and despair. "It's happening again," she sobbed. "It's happening again."

He had no words. He ran through the deserted corridors as her blood stained his pajamas.

McCoy was waiting when they arrived. "Back here," he ordered, and they moved into a private room.

***

Half an hour later, Dr. McCoy placed a call to Captain Kirk. "Jim, I know it's early, but could you come down here?"

"Sure thing, Bones, I'll be there in a couple minutes."

When the door opened, McCoy was sitting dejectedly at his desk, staring at a PADD. He glanced up. "Have a seat."

"What happened?"

The doctor sighed and rubbed his face. "Spock and Uhura lost another one."

Jim blanched. "That's the third."

McCoy nodded. "This time they made it to five weeks. I thought this one was going to live." He glanced at the door to the room, which stood ajar. "It was really bad this time. She lost a lot of blood."

"Do you suppose they'll try again?"

"I couldn't say. We know it takes a lot of trial and error to get the genetics right, but after you've lost three babies, I could understand giving up."

They were quiet for a while before Jim spoke again. "How are they?"

"I have her sedated, she needs to rest. He hasn't left her side."

"Do you think I could go see them?"

"I suppose. Knock first."

Jim stood and moved to the door, pushing it gently open as he tapped on the frame. Spock did not look up as he came in. He clutched one of Nyota's hands to the side of his face, and his shoulders shook. Uhura looked dangerously pale, but her face was peaceful and she breathed evenly.

"Spock."

There was a long pause before the Vulcan replied, his voice soft and choked up. "Captain. I apologize--"

"No. There's nothing to apologize for." He laid a hand on Spock's back. "Take all the time you need. I came to see if there was anything I could do for you."

Spock still didn't turn to face him. "Would you please send a message to my father? I wish for him to know what has happened."

"Of course." There was another long silence. "I'll leave you be. You're relieved of duty for as long as you like."

"Thank you."

***

When she woke several hours later, he was still holding her hand.

"K'diwa."

She blinked against the light. "Spock. How long was I out?"

"Three hours and forty-seven minutes. Dr. McCoy sedated you once the bleeding stopped."

She looked over and stroked the side of his face. "You've been crying."

He nodded slightly. "Nyota, I do not want to try again."

"You want to give up?" Surprise, but also resignation.

"It is illogical to continue endangering your health this way. The next time could be worse, and I might lose you. I cannot allow that to happen."

She felt his heart breaking through the connection, and tears welled in her own eyes. "I understand."

He closed his eyes. "But you do not agree."

"Spock, I want this baby. I know it's possible for us to conceive." Her voice broke a little, and she took a deep breath. "But you do have a point. We'll wait a while and then decide if we're going to try again."

He swallowed and blinked hard. "Your suggestion is logical. I am currently ... emotionally compromised, and not in a good position to make decisions. However, we must remember this incident when we consider whether to proceed."

"We will, ashayam. We'll never forget this."

He kissed her fingers as she slipped into a light doze.

***

Eleven months later, they made their fourth attempt. This time, it worked.


End file.
